shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PetStarPlanet/Shipping preferences: Sonic
I made some polls where you can vote for who you ship with each Sonic character. If you ship multiple characters with the same character, you can choose the one you ship the most. Who do you ship with... Sonic the Hedgehog? Amy Rose Sally Acorn Blaze the Cat Tangle the Lemur Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Fiona Fox Mina Mongoose Breezie the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Jet the Hawk Mephiles the Dark Mario Rainbow Dash Sash Lilac Other Sonic character Other crossover character Chili Dog Other Single Unsure Shadow the Hedgehog? Rouge the Bat Maria Robotnik Amy Rose Blaze the Cat Sonic the Hedgehog E-123 Omega Silver the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark Knuckles the Echidna Sally Acorn Fiona Fox Sonia the Hedgehog Tikal the Echidna Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Luna Other Sonic character Other crossover character 4th Chaos Emerald Other Single Unsure Silver the Hedgehog? Blaze the Cat Amy Rose Gold the Tenrec Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark Espio the Chameleon Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat Marine the Raccoon Tikal the Echidna Yoshi Celestia Rarity Other Sonic character Other crossover character Other Single Unsure Amy Rose Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Sally Acorn Rouge the Bat Cream the Rabbit Cosmo Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Manic the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark Jet the Hawk Mario Pinkie Pie Other Sonic character Other crossover character Piko-Piko Hammer Other Single Unsure Blaze the Cat Silver the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Amy Rose Rouge the Bat Marine the Raccoon Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Other Sonic character Crossover character Other Single Unsure Which Sonadilvazamy pairing do you ship (if you ship multiple, choose one)? Sonadow Sonilver Sonaze Sonamy Shadilver Shadaze Shadamy Silvaze Silvamy Blazamy I only ship polyships involving these characters None, I ship them with others None, I don't ship these characters at all Unsure Who do you ship with Knuckles? Rouge the Bat Tikal the Echidna Shade the Echidna Julie-Su Relic the Pika Amy Rose Sally Acorn Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Cosmo Sonia the Hedgehog Lien-Da Applejack Other Sonic character Other crossover character Master Emerald Other Single Unsure Rouge the Bat? Knuckles the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark Amy Rose Blaze the Cat Relic the Pika Storm the Albatross Fang the Sniper Manic the Hedgehog Mighty the Armadillo E-123 Omega Rarity Other Sonic character Other crossover character Master Emerald Other jewel Other Single Unsure Favorite Sonadilvknuxougazamy pairing not in Sonadilvazamy? Knuxouge SonKnux ShadKnux Knyxilver Knuxaze Knuxamy Sonouge Shadouge Silvouge Blazouge Rougamy I only ship polyships involving these characters I ship Knuckles and/or Rouge with others I don't ship Knuckles or Rouge with anyone Who do you ship with Captain Marine the Raccoon the Great and Powerful? Blaze the Cat Miles "Tails" Prower Ray the Flying Squirrel Charmy Bee Cream the Rabbit Silver the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog Sticks the Badger Mephiles the Dark Amy Rose Cosmo Other Sonic character Crossover character I SHIP HER WITH A SHIP! Other Single Unsure Category:Blog posts